This specification relates to data processing and choosing image labels.
A search processing operation that provides search results responsive to a query image can provide information of interest to a user about the query image. For example, the search processing operation can find information available on the Internet describing the image, such as an origin, creator, or artist of an image; other versions of the image such as cropped, edited, or different resolution versions of the image; companies, organizations, or other entities related to the image, e.g., if the image is a logo, news stories related to the image; or identities of subjects of an image such as buildings or objects portrayed in the image. One way to find information available on the Internet describing the image is to perform a text search using as a query a text label describing the image. An image annotator can be used to identify text labels describing the image.